


Missing: Umbrella

by majesticlolipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got asked to do one word prompts and my LOVELY PERFECT friend Elliedilly asked me for 'umbrella' and 'Sherlolly', so enjoy! </p><p>(should be said that this is very much late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing: Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliedilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedilly/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr /not Beta'd

“Umbrella.”

“Would be quite nice I agree.” Molly said and looked up at the sky, some drizzle falling over her eyelashes, making her blink. 

“Umbrella.” the consulting detective repeated, sighing softly as he put his hand over his eyes. 

“Again, would be nice…” she said and looked at him expectantly, finding him looking back at her with the same expression. 

“Where is it?” he demanded, looking up at the dark clouds about to burst.

“I…dont have one?” Molly said with a frown, gently rubbing her arms. 

“What do you mean you don’t have one! Did you eat it?” he demanded and started storming around looking for it.   
  
“Sherlock! I didn’t bloody know we were going to end up in the middle of nowhere! You dragged me out after my shift at Bart’s, where did you expect me to get a bloody brolly for you?” she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
“Should have taken Mycroft’s when I had the chance…Seems like I can’t rely on you..” he snapped, making Molly roll her eyes in exasperation as at the rain started pouring heavily.   
  
“Well come on then Mr Detective! Get us back to dry land before we get pneumonia!”  
  
“We wouldn’t be getting pneumonia if you had brought the umbrella like I asked. And anyway, I’m not done my field research!” He said and bent down to examine the greenery of the field they were in.   
  
  
“You are a bloody idiot, it’s like 5 degrees! You know what, I’m calling Greg..” Molly said, taking out her phone and gently blowing some strands of hair from her face. “Hello Greg? Can you pick us up? Oh, hazard a guess who I might be with! We’re in the bloody middle of nowhere and its pouring down! Sherlock! Where the bloody hell are we!” she yelled exasperated and Sherlock rolled his eyes, taking her phone. “no car needed, Gavin.” he said shortly and hung up, making Molly groan in frustration.   
  
“Come.” Sherlock said and took Molly’s hand before storming through the field with her, Molly saying a silent prayer for her shoes that were now permanently ruined from the muck as she walked with him, the two of them completely drenched that she couldn’t help but start laughing at the oddity of the situation.   
  
Sherlock walked silently with her and Molly just gave up being annoyed, and watched as they walked through a bit of a wooded area. “There. You require tea.” He said simply, pointing to a cosy cottaged-like house which made Molly frown, but he would not let her argue and gently gestured to her to ring the doorbell.   
  
  
She did the very same and Sherlock took a step back, turning his back a bit which made Molly frown before the door opened and a kind elderly woman appeared,frowning  at the sight of them and her eyes fell on the two of them. “Oh! You must be Molly! Oh look your positively soaked, my dear.. come in..” she said, making Molly just more confused.   
  
“I’m sorry..” Molly said bashfully. “I don’t believe I’ve met you?”

“Sherlock!” The woman tutted. “You haven’t even told the woman why she’s here? Sometimes I don’t know how you’re my son.” she said and took Molly’s hand, Sherlock still quiet. “come dear I’ve some nice pastries to warm you up..” she said and brought the petite woman inside, Molly softly laughing as she walked in.   
  
  


* * *

Once they were all dried up, and fed to the brim, Molly in a pair of Sherlock’s old teen pyjamas sitting along with him in front of the fire, she gently nudged him with her foot. 

“Hmm?” he said, looking down at her. 

“You could have just said you wanted me to meet your parents..” she said with an amused smile, taking a sip of the tea she was nursing. 

“I do like to be dramatic..” he whispered back with a small smirk, making her roll her eyes and just shake her head in amusement.


End file.
